


Mind Control on Tokyo Tower

by tentaclekitten



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: Prince Demand has always wanted her. Now he's got her and he's going to take everything.





	Mind Control on Tokyo Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Sailor Moon shook her head, denying him, but Prince Diamond barely paid attention to her refusal. He’d come back in time to before she became Queen for this very purpose: to overpower her, to take over earth, to make her his. She’d rule at his side, as his wife, and be his forever. His minions were rounding up the rest of the Sailor Soldiers and that pesky Tuxedo Mask had been taken care of too. Now all that was left was to claim his future Queen. 

He’d chosen Tokyo Tower to watch the city as his people conquered everything. Sailor Moon’s wrists were tied to the railing, forcing her to look at the city as light after light went out. Her sailor uniform was ripped in places from when his minions had overpowered and subdued her. Her skirt was ripped, there were a few bruises on her pale thighs, one of her gloves was missing entirely and both of her breasts were exposed. Her mouth, however, was covered by dark magic, making it impossible for her to argue and spoil the moment. 

He trailed his fingers up her smooth thigh, enjoying her struggles. She kept kicking out at him, but after fighting first against his minions and then against her bonds, she was too weak to do much damage. He slipped his fingers into her vagina, and she was tight and hot and her inner walls were oh so silky. He needed to have her, needed to make her his right now. He pressed his tip against her virgin hole, pushing a little harder when her body tried to keep him out, until her pussy finally submitted and his dick slipped inside.

The silky smooth hotness of Sailor Moon’s virgin pussy had felt amazing around his fingers, but it felt even better around his dick. Moaning, Prince Diamond thrust, pushing deeper into his beloved. His hands moved up to cup her breasts, round and full and oh so sweet. He kneaded her breasts, pinches and rolled her nipples, exploring her body to his full enjoyment. His cock moved in steady waves, in and out of her tight entrance, taking her while the city burned below them. 

Sailor Moon’s blue eyes were full of tears and her tears fell like stars, like rain drops, unable to save herself or the people she loved. He pressed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply of her sweet scent. He’d desired her for so long, so very long, and now she was all his. His hips moved faster, taking what he wanted without mercy or consideration, while the occasional flash of lightning in the city below showed another sailor soldier defeated. 

He pushed her legs further apart, taking her against the railing high above Tokyo. His future queen, his twin-tailed beloved. She wasn’t quite Neo Queen Serenity yet, and that was all to the good. He could mold her, change her, make her see things his way, and when she was his wife and queen she would rule at his side. Her tight pussy pressed tight around his dick, drawing moan after moan from his lips. His dark magic slipped into her body, her mind, making her respond finally, and when he was sure she wouldn’t ruin the mood, he removed the magic gag from her pretty mouth.

Her pink lips opened in a moan, a moan of his name. What did it matter that her pretty blue eyes were empty? She was his, and surely he’d be able to loosen the mind control after a while. They were meant to be, after all. She’d love him soon enough, when he made her queen. 

Prince Diamond dissolved the magic bonds tying Sailor Moon’s wrists to the railing and turned her around. She went to her knees almost willingly, her pretty face as blank as her usually-expressive eyes. She opened her pink lips wide and sucked his dick into her mouth, her little pink tongue teasing at his tip. Moaning, he pushed his dick deeper into her mouth, taking a hold of her braids to move her head. Her breasts bounced appealingly while he fucked her mouth and she stared up at him with wide, mindless eyes.

The dark sky crackled above, but neither of the two cared. Sailor Moon’s mouth was hot and wet, her throat so very tight. Prince Diamond couldn’t help himself, his orgasm crashed through him with irresistible force. His come poured down her throat, but she didn’t even choke, instead the mindless puppet princess swallowed every single drop of his seed, then looked up at him with empty eyes, waiting for orders. Prince Diamond ignored her for now. He placed one hand on her head, keeping her on her knees, but otherwise paid no attention. The city, completely dark by now, was far more interesting. 

An hour later, the darkness had spread across most of the planet, but Prince Diamond had more interesting things to look at. Sailor Moon was lying on her back on a table, her legs spread just for him. He pushed into her pink pussy, taking her again and again, claiming her. She reached for him, mindless but obedient, her blue eyes devoid of any spark of personality. No matter how deep he fucked her, her personality, everything that made her appealing, remained buried. His thick cock slid into her tight vagina over and over again, taking her hard and fast, almost punishing her for being mind-controlled even though it was his control that made her so obedient.

He pulled her to her feet and pushed her against the wall, then lifted her up by her thighs. He thrust into her again, fucking her up against the wall while she clung to him with her arms and legs wrapped around him. She was his, his and his alone, and that was all that mattered. His come filled her every hole, she obeyed his every whim, and the planet was his as well. He had gotten everything he ever wanted, but for some reason, he wasn’t quite satisfied.


End file.
